1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for recording a user's face and facial expressions when opening a jewelry box. More specifically, the apparatus and method may be adapted such that a recording device is hidden within the lid of a jewelry box containing a piece of jewelry, in such a manner that opening the lid of the jewelry box activates the recording mode of the recording device. When the jewelry box is opened by a user, the user's facial expressions while opening the jewelry box are recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A jewelry box is known in the prior art and is typically used by a first user to give a piece of jewelry to a second user. It is often desirable, by the first user, that the reaction of the second user to the gift be recorded. Such a recording, to date, has only been accomplished by a separate recording device such as a video camcorder or camera. Such devices are limited in that they can only capture the reaction and expressions of the second user from an indirect angle, and the full expression and reaction of the second user is unable to be fully recorded. Using such a device also requires the participation of a third party, which is often not desired because of the personal nature of the moment. Accordingly, a recording device is desired that can directly capture the full expression of the second user while opening a jewelry box given to him/her by a first user.